


I'll Be Your Valentine

by suicides



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bromance, Fluff, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Valentine's Day, after the war, mostly bromance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:26:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicides/pseuds/suicides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nico di Angelo doesn't have a valentine?"<br/>(after winning the war against Gaea)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Your Valentine

Jason was having quite the time.

His glass was full of some type of drink that the Aphrodite cabin so graciously volunteered to make (he was sure it was spiked), the Big House was full of pink lights that set off an eerie yet somehow romantic glow, mistletoe (despite it not being Christmas) hung all around in little nooks and crannies, trying to catch two unsuspecting campers underneath it (again, provided by the Aphrodite cabin). The children of Eros had made plans for a "surprise" at midnight. Everyone really seemed to be enjoying themselves, everyone, even Chiron, who had invited the gods to join the party, though only a few minor ones showed up. Ariadne was allowed to come and be Mr. D's Valentine, so he was in quite a good mood as well.

Nico had been able to summon the spirits of dead historical figures that had been in love, like Bonnie and Clyde, Napoleon and Josephine, Annie Oakley and Frank Butler (Frank never heard the end of Leo's jokes; "Where's your gun, shooter?" "Does this mean Hazel is Little Sure Shot?" "Why don't you replace your bow and arrow with a riffle and bullets?"), Orpheus and Eurydice, and many others. The pale, almost transparent ghosts drifted around in their lovers arms, swaying happily to the music. Some of them retold their stories to those who'd listen, and some would give helpful love advice. 

The whole place was filled to the brim with affection, demigods of all ages displaying their affection to one another - whether it be the young ones holding hands or the older ones kissing, or just simply voicing their infatuation for one another. Percy and Annabeth, being one of the many couples people 'aw'd over, were happily wedged in a corner, kissing each other's lips off. Hazel had somehow managed to get Frank to overcome his shyness and dance with her, Leo persuaded Reyna to be his "friendly Valentine" (even though Piper made it very clear that Reyna was hers) and was telling her cheesy jokes and showing her some hazardless fire tricks. Travis and Katie were also hitting it off, swaying and dancing and smiling like fools. Jason, unlike everyone else, was rather alone in all this.

He had no Valentine, well, Piper had volunteered, but they weren't together anymore and Jason wanted someone he really loved to be his Valentine. Not that he didn't love Piper, he really did, but more so in a best friend manner than anything else. He realized that, even though Piper was amazing and all, she wasn't the girl he remembered from Juno's fake memories. He'd fallen in love with that sweet, insecure girl that he could always defend and play hero for, not this beautiful, strong daughter of Aphrodite who could take care of herself. 

Jason was bored, despite the room being full of entertainment, and wandered to a table where another lonely boy was sitting, watching the people around him talk and dance and...well, be happy. A ghostly couple drifted past him, and the son of Hades watched them with sad eyes. 

"I take it that you know who they are?" Jason nodded at the dead couple drifting around the dance floor.

Nico nodded. "Pyramus and Thisbe. Like Romeo and Juliet, except with a lioness." He sighed sadly. "Such misunderstanding,"

"Will you tell me the story?" Jason asked, leaning against the wall next to Nico.

Hesitantly, Nico agreed. He explained how every night, the two lovers would meet by a mulberry tree. One night, Thisbe saw a lioness while waiting for Pyramus to appear, and dropped her cloak in an attempt to escape unscathed. The lioness, bloodied by her recent kill, tore the cloak to shreds and left blood on the ground and on the mangled mess of cloth. When Pyramus finally arrived, he saw the lioness leaving and the bloody cloak of his beloved. Grief stricken, Pryamus stabbed himself to death. Thisbe returned eventually, and when she saw her dead lover, his blood splattered on the mulberries, she committed suicide. 

"It's also the explanation for why mulberries are red; the blood of Pyramus splattered upon them, and they've been red every since." Nico said, eyes still trailing the ghosts.

Jason was quiet for a moment. "What color were they before his blood was on them?" He frowned.

Nico turned to look at him. "I don't know," He said thoughtfully. "Never asked them."

"You've spoken to them before?" Jason asked, staring at the shorter boy who'd began to scan over the crowd of people. 

"A few times; yes. I usually do talk to the dead." Nico's eyes finally stopped wandering and settled on something. 

Jason followed his gaze and saw that he was longingly staring at. He hadn't been looking for something; no, someone. Percy. Jason felt bad for the kid, he was spending Valentines day alone while his sister spent it with her boyfriend, while his crush spent it with his girlfriend, while everyone around him spent it with someone they cared about and loved, whether they returned the favor or not. Everyone except Jason, that is. Seeing the pain in his eyes, Jason asked, "Can you tell me some more tragic love stories? Growing up Roman, I never really got to hear about any other culture's myths."

Nico looked up at him and gave him a half-hearted smile - he'd been smiling more often when Jason was around. He wasn't sure if the boy was faking it for Jason's sake or if he was truly happy in those rare moments. "Well, lucky you. I happen to know a lot of sad love stories."

Nico was true to his word; he did know a lot of sad love stories. He told Jason about Oenone, who was the wife of Paris before he ran away with Helene and dumped her. After everything had happened with the Greeks taking over the city, Paris begged Oenone to take him back. She refused, but still hung herself when she learned of his death. Then there was the tale of Sappho, who killed herself after the man she loved - "Even though she liked women." - rejected her. The one about Penthesilea and Achilles was one that really unsettled Jason. 

"He fell in love with her...after he killed her?" Jason asked, nose scrunched up in confusion. 

"Yeah. It's weird, really. It's like he fell in love with her corpse." Nico said, sipping the pinkish liquid inside his cup.

Jason shook his cup and watched the liquid swirl 'round. "And then he killed his friend for making fun of this...newfound love?"

Nico nodded, then took another swig from the cup. "Well, yeah. I mean, if you made fun of me for liking fish breath over there -" Nico pointed at Percy. "- I wouldn't kill you, but you'd probably be punched in the nose. By me."

"Do you even know what that is?" Jason asked, ignoring Nico's comment and instead studying the pink fluid in his own cup.

"Nope," Nico said, taking yet another sip. "I'm really just hoping it's alcohol so I can get wasted."

"Have you ever been drunk before?" Jason asked, eyeing Nico as he gulped down more of the suspicious drink.

Nico shook his head. "No, but I've heard from a few of the dead maenads - Dionysius' drunken followers- that it makes you go numb, and that's all I want to be right now." He swallowed down the last bit of his drink.

"Drinking is bad for your health," Jason said quietly, and he was sure that Nico couldn't hear him over the music. "Why do you want to go numb?" He asked, this time loud enough for Nico to hear. 

"Because, Jason. I am completely and utterly alone right now. I have no Valentine to spend Valentines with, I have no loved ones to spend it with either, no friends that can leave their lovers to hang out with me." Nico said bitterly, and when Jason opened his mouth to protest, he cut him off. "You don't count, Jason. You...you're going to leave soon, too, just like everyone else. And don't say I can go hang out with everyone else because 'they won't mind,' because nobody wants a third wheel with them when they're trying to be romantic with their lover. Before the night is done, I will be alone again."

"You're right. No one wants a third wheel, that's true." He drank some of his drink, giving into some of his despair. "So, I was hoping that instead of ruining someone else's day, I could come crash your Anti-Valentine's Day party in the corner."

Nico looked stunned for a moment, and he stared at Jason for a while, with wide, calculating dark brown eyes. Then, he said, "Please do."

And Jason did.

He talked to Nico about things, just random things, like ways Piper and Reyna have done Nico's hair - ponytails, braids, quiffs, pinned back with bobbypins or bows - and how many times Jason has had Leo set something of Jason's on fire by accident - socks, shirts, pants, books. Nico told Jason about how he'd accidentally walked in on Reyna and Piper making out before they actually came out and told people they were dating, and how Piper had made him swear not to tell anyone. Jason bashfully told Nico about the time he tried to eat a stapler and Thalia had to feed him super chocolatey chocolate ice cream to numb the pain and remove the stable herself because Mrs. Grace never drove them to the hospital.

Nico recounted many more old tales about lovers (staying far away from Eros and Psyche), most of which included unrequited love and one-sided infatuation. Jason couldn't really blame him. It was Valentines Day, and the boy he wanted to be his Valentine was smooching his girlfriend's mouth off of her face. Soon, Nico ran out of stories to tell and scooted his chair closer to Jason's and just leaned against his shoulder, stuck somewhere in between dozed off and consciousness. The music had slowed and Jason found himself feeling sleepy too. But suddenly a fast song was put on, one that Jason didn't recognize, but Nico did seem to perk up upon hearing the beginning melody. He started to hum along, still leaning against Jason's broad shoulder.

"Let's dance," Jason said abruptly.

Nico gave him an incredulous look. "No." Then he went back to leaning against his companion's shoulder. 

"No?" Jason asked, glancing around at the couples around him. "You mean yes, right?" Jason offered a cheeky grin, and Nico quirked an eyebrow at him, a bemused look on his face. The son of Jupiter looked around and his eyes landed on a blonde dancing with a fiery, curly haired redhead. "Even Octavian is dancing!" Jason started pouting, eyes widening slightly, and Nico's gaze softened, he looked rather helpless. "Please?"

That's all it took to crack the shell.

"Fine." He said finally, sighing. "Piper was right. Your puppy dog eyes are irresistible."

Jason chuckled. "She would know; I do it to her all the time." Jason stood up, and so did Nico, but the son of Hades slouched and looked rather stiff and uncomfortable. Jason grabbed his hand and gently pulled him onto the dance floor. "Isn't this song awesome?"

"Do you even know what the song's name is?" Nico asked, and Jason blushed and shook his head. "It's called-" Nico was yanked by the arm again by Jason, who had a small smile gracing his face.

Jason pulled Nico farther into the crowd. "Whatever," Jason started to dance, and Nico stayed as still as a stone. "Daaaaaaance!" Jason urged, and Nico shook his head.

A slow song started to play (Jason recognized it as A Hundred Reasons by Olafur Arnalds). "Here's to all those lovers out on the dance floor!" Juniper's voice echoed over a speaker, and Jason briefly wondered when a speaker was installed to the Big House. 

"This was a bad idea, I'm just gonna-"

Jason grabbed both of Nico's hands and started moving his arms in sync with the soft music. At first, the son of Hades was stiff and embarrassed, but after a few seconds, he let Jason continue yanking his limbs in random directions in a hopeless attempt to get him to dance. He started laughing, stumbling slightly as Jason made him twirl around, spinning quickly while Jason loosely held his arm above him head, smiling. He was quite proud of himself, he got the most antisocial person at that party to dance, to laugh and smile and...he got him to actually have a good time. He pulled him back in, yanking his arm so that the very light weight boy came flying towards him and hitting his chest. He stayed there, his forehead leaning against the muscular, button-down clad chest. 

Snaking his arms around Nico, Jason nestled his nose into the hair of the younger boy's head, breathing in the scent of his shampoo. Jason felt something he's only felt for very few people in those wonderful moments with Nico leaning against him; it was subtle but it was special and true. Jason's heart did a leap when he realized what emotion was welling in the pit of his stomach. He expected to have some inner conflict at this realization, to feel something like uncertainty or fear, but the emotions seemed to stick without much drama. He was completely fine with what he felt. He was content with it, no- he was happy with it.

Suddenly, the music was turned down, and Percy and Annabeth were giggling over the microphone. Nico turned rigid in Jason's arms, and the pale boy backed away from the blonde. Everyone's gaze was torn away from their lovers and were placed on the bashful couple. 

"Hi!" Percy said loudly, followed by a giggle. Annabeth was screeching into his shoulder, and Percy had his arms wrapped around her affectionately. 

"Percy what's this about?" Annabeth asked, swaying as her legs buckled from her laughter. 

The son of Poseidon smirked and got down on one (very unsteady) knee, and pulled out a small velvet box. There was a collective gasp from almost every girl in the room, followed by squeals and wolf whistles. Nico looked emotionless. "Will you, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, the girl who got me out of Tartarus sane, who gave me hope when I was dipped into the freaking Styx, marry me?" There was a pause in which Annabeth eyed Percy with her stormy grey eyes, her laughing long past ceased. "I mean, when we're, like, I dunno. Old enough."

Annabeth pursed her lips. But then her poker face cracked into a wide, jovial smile. "Yes!" She squealed. Percy stood up and wrapped her in his arms, then he gave her a kiss deeper than the Atlantic ocean.

Jason was vaguely aware of Nico's shaking body next to him as his own loneliness filled his heart. That could've been him and Piper, if only she'd been who she said she was. If only Hera - Juno, whatever - hadn't planted those fake memories, he could've fallen in love with Piper for who she really was. Or even Reyna, if the stupid goddess hadn't done that...that switch then Jason wouldn't be alone. Nico's presence fully slipped away from Jason, but he could barely register it, standing there, glued to the spot in which he stood. He was lonely, he'd been lonely the past three months since his breakup, he would forever be lonely since Nico was too in love with Percy to actually love Jason back. 

Nico.

"Shit," Jason mumbled, and he shoved past people who were wrapped up in each other's arms. His loneliness was suddenly replaced by the need to get to Nico; to make Nico feel better, because he was feeling upset, no doubt.

The son of Jupiter ran outside, where it was already dark, and spotted Nico leaning against the gate post that surrounded the strawberry fields. He ran towards the dark haired boy urgently, but when he finally made it to his side, he didn't know what to do. He wanted to be the hero of this night, he wanted to save Nico and make him feel better, to make him happy, to make him realize that Percy isn't anything, that he deserves better...And that Jason is better.

"Nico, what's wrong?" Jason mentally slapped himself for saying that, because 1) It was obvious and 2) The boy rounded on him like an aggressive kitten. 

He scoffed. "What's wrong is that I'm alone on Valentines Day, my crush has just promised to marry his girlfriend, my heart has been ripped out...Nobody loves me, Jason, and nobody ever will!" Jason's first thoughts were Odysseus. Then, he focused on the boy in front of him. He opened his arms wide, and the boy stepped cautiously into the embrace. Nico leaned his forehead against Jason's chest, tears still slipping down his face. "Why doesn't anyone love me?"

"People love you," Jason said, rubbing the smaller boy's back slowly and rhythmically. "Hazel, me-"

"You know what I mean, Jason. I want someone who loves me, someone who can be my Valentine and can kiss me and..." He trailed off, sniffing loudly.

Jason was silent for some time, and then he said, "I can be your Valentine."

"You?" Nico looked up at the blonde, who was blushing. "O-okay." He pulled away from Jason's chest and wiped his face. "That stupid drink...it spiked my emotions." 

"Mhm, sure it did. Because in no universe would Jason Grace ever see Nico di Angelo crying," Jason said in an amused tone, and then it was the pale boy's turn to blush. He stroked the flushed cheek with his cool hand and said, "Let's go back to the party, I'll go get us some drinks, we can dance, we can talk to people - if you want - we can talk to ghosts, and we can avoid Percy at all costs. At the end of the night I'll walk you back to your cabin and you'll feel better, alright?" 

Nico smiled softly, rubbing his upper arm. "Alright." 

The rest of the night went by smoothly, Jason got more drinks like he promised and they did indeed dance to a few songs together. Leo came over to the two of them and they talked for awhile, but Leo eventually drifted away to tell cheesy jokes to Reyna and Piper. Frank and Hazel also visited the two boys, and Hazel was beaming the whole time, her hand practically glued to Frank's as they swayed with the music, chattering happily to Nico and Jason. They stayed as far away from Percy and Annabeth as the room would physically permit, and Nico seemed to be enjoying himself.

It was sometime close to two in the morning when Jason found himself with his arms around a frail son of Hades, slow dancing to a song he didn't recognize. Nico was pumped up with that pink drink and it made him hiccup, which Jason found extremely adorable. The boy was clearly disoriented by the contents of the pink drink, and with every step he took his knees buckled. Jason found that the way he hiccups is rather endearing and so is the way he snorts in laughter, but tries to hide it by burrowing his face in Jason's chest. 

While Jason was busy adoring him, the son of Hades let loose the cutest, squeaky yawn that Jason found himself melting over. 

"Are you tired?" The son of Jupiter asked, still swaying to the music.

Another yawn escaped Nico's lips. "No, no. Not at all!" But he leaned on Jason so that he need not support his weight on his aching legs. 

"Let's go," Jason chuckled, and he dragged Nico along with him to cabin one, despite his weak and half-hearted protests.

He pulled the limp and barely standing son of Hades into his cabin and closed the door behind him, and then wrapped the smaller boy in a warm embrace. The boy sighed, leaning against the broad and firm chest that Jason provided for him. Jason allowed himself to close his eyes and relish in the feeling that welled in his stomach. He wanted this, he wanted more of this. He wanted to have this everyday for the rest of his life.

"Jason?"

"Hmm?"

"You know when I said I wasn't tired?"

"Mhm."

"I lied."

Jason looked down at the boy cuddled up to his chest and said, "I figured," Then he placed a tentative kiss on the boy's cheek. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Nico blushed as Jason pulled him into bed and under the covers. They cuddled all night long, until it was four in the morning, and then nico left. 

This was never spoken of again.


End file.
